It has been found that an attractive jewelry piece which has a variety of such uses and of which jewelry is obviously an interesting conversational piece comprises a rather small animal dropping in which the outer layer has been removed. The exposed interior grain, when soaked and coated with a transparent synthetic resin which cures to a hard dry surface offers an attractive product. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an attractive ornament which can be secured on a neck chain to form a necklace or secured to other supports to form an earring, brooch, cuff link or the like. It is also an object to provide an interesting and controversial jewelry piece which is rather simple and inexpensive to manufacture. These as well as other objects will be evident from the following detailed description.